


Heredity

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [60]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and unrequited love, Dad AU, Force Sensitive Han, Han reincarnates as Hux and Kylo's kid, M/M, Past Mpreg, alcohol mention, child death mention (that doesn't happen), mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Because the Jedi refuse to clean up their own mess, Han decides he needs to take charge and fix things, even though he's dead.So when he sees that Hux has just delivered Kylo's child, he jumps at the chance. He just didn't know how awful it felt to be a baby, and how dramatic his new parents would be.(Separate from the previous fics in this series)





	Heredity

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the reincarnation AU! This is basically like the one w Anakin except this is w Han and is more angst and will take a while to reach a uh, happy end (maybe????)  
> So now there's two series within the reincarnation series, lmao. Cyneric/Anakin and now, Han/Will

**Heredity**

None of the Jedi in the afterlife were doing anything to try and fix the absolute mess they'd left behind, so Han decided he'd do something. It was his son who was wrecking havoc, so when he saw that the General Ben liked so much was suddenly giving birth to Ben's kid, he jumped at the chance. A Jedi tried to stop him before he could do it, Leia's father, he believed, saying it was wrong to interfere with the Force like this, but Han was already taking the place of the baby that Hux had just delivered in a storage closet on his way to his first shift.

The Force ghost followed him down, and glared at him as the General wrapped him up in his greatcoat, trying to clean him off with a sleeve. 

" _You shouldn't have done that, Solo._ "

' _Shut up, Vader. At least I'm doing something,_ ' he thought back. His view was obscured as Hux finished cleaning him and bundled him up securely, holding him against his chest. Hux was shaking, trying to catch his breath. After a while, Hux forced himself to get up, gathering up his things and tugging his pants up. He went to his quarters, and put Han down on the bed. The room didn't have a lot in it, no personal effects or much furniture.

Han immediately decided that he hated being a baby. He felt gross, cold, hungry, and weak. No wonder babies cried and slept so much, there was nothing else to do, and it was all they could do with how they felt. He tried to remember how Ben acted as a newborn and immediately decided that he'd be just as fussy to put Ben through what he had put him through.

Ben wasn't around, so he decided he'd try to sleep. The sonic shower was going, a nice background noise to drift off to.

He was woken up a few minutes later by Hux suddenly grabbing him. "No no no-" He voiced his displeasure, instantly hating how it felt to make noise. Maybe he'd just be fussy through other means instead of crying. Hux looked relieved instead of annoyed, the opposite effect he'd wanted. "You're alive, thank stars."

Ah. He'd thought he was dead. At least he cared. He hadn't been sure the First Order was capable, especially not the General.

"Let's go to the medbay. We both need to get looked at."

-

The medics weren't impressed when Hux told them he'd dismissed the hours of contractions he felt the day before and through the night until he realized too late what was going on. They were even more unimpressed when he revealed he'd dismissed all of his symptoms the past nine months. Then again, when they realized that instead of coming straight to the medbay after delivering, he'd gone back to his quarters to clean up and change. Han put up with all the examining they did to him to ensure he was healthy. He was happy that they cleaned him properly with water and bundled him up in a towel, at least.

"Do you drink or smoke at all, General? Be honest."

"I do not. I don't have time to waste on such things."

"Good. The only thing you need to be worried about is lack of nutrition, since you don't eat enough to sustain yourself, hardly, and didn't change your habits. We can give him an injection each morning. How will you be feeding him?"

"I'm not sure."

"There's no formula on board. Can you breastfeed?"

Han understood that he needed milk to survive, but he didn't want to do it. The idea made him wish he was a mindless baby instead of a grown man in the body of one. Hux pulled off his shirt and undershirt to see if he could. The medic handed him over, so he immediately started to squirm. He was hungry, but there was no way he was doing this.

Hux tried to keep him still. "He's not eating. Am I holding him wrong?"

"I wouldn't know, General."

"What if he doesn't eat?"

"Well, he'll starve. Maybe you should wait a while. He might not be hungry."

-

Hux brought him back to his quarters after resting for a few hours in the medbay, with another failed feeding attempt, and pulled out a datapad. He kept him cradled in one arm, giving Han a full view of the screen. He was looking up infant care on the HoloNet. 

"You need so much... I'll see if I can put in a supply retrieval..." He changed tabs on the screen and filled out a mission form. "Let's take Ren's credits and go get you some things. We're in orbit of a planet now. " Hux made himself a list of items, and stuck it in his pocket. 

They left the room and went down the hall to another. It was dark, and smelled like ash. Hux rummaged through a drawer until he found a pack of credits and a card. He spotted Ben's cowl on the bed, and moved Han from the towel to that. Much more uncomfortable, but it definitely looked better.

There wasn't much he could do other than move his arms and make noises, and the cowl restricted his arm movement. Hux looked happy. "I think Ren will like you."

-

Hux took a lieutenant and two stormtroopers down to the planet with them. The stormtroopers were silent and didn't appear to be fazed at all, but the lieutenant was annoying. Han immediately didn't like him. He kept asking questions, and he suspected that if they weren't surrounded by civilians, Hux would have yelled at him. He would have approved of it too. Since he couldn't tell the lieutenant to shut up, he just made a sound whenever the man started to speak.

"S-sir-" Han made a high pitched sound from where he was seated in some weird baby chair, and he caught Hux smirking for a split second. "How much money is on that chip?" They'd already been in two stores and spent a large sum, so Han couldn't believe the guy was asking that now.

"It doesn't matter. It's not First Order funds, it's Ren's personal funds. What do you think, Dopheld, should I get one of these?"

"It's cute, sir, but what if he falls out of it? There's no straps."

He wasn't that stupid. Han grumbled. Hux lifted him back up. "That's true. Let's go look at the cribs. I've got plenty of space in my quarters, so I think I'll pick out a nice one."

Before they could wander off, Han whined. He really was hungry, and was sick of waiting. Hux had gotten a bunch of formula packs, and had tried to feed him before they entered this store, but it had been way too hot to drink. A stormtrooper was carrying it in a bag, so it must have cooled down enough.

"What's wrong, Will?" Hux looked down at him. Han wanted to cringe at the nickname. Hux had named him after getting him dressed in a green onesie with a white paw print on it, the worst name Han had ever heard, Wiloughby. "Are you hungry?"

"Has he not eaten, sir?"

Han wanted to strangle the lieutenant as much as Hux did. He could clearly remember how Hux had complained how he wasn't eating while trying to feed him before. The stormtrooper with the baby bag pulled out the bottle and gave it to the General.

The bottle was lukewarm, and no longer burning. Han drank from it when Hux brought it to him. It wasn't the greatest taste, but he'd bear with it. The large pile Hux had gotten surely had some better tasting mixtures in it. 

Shopping was unbelievably boring. He couldn't sleep through it, because Hux would move him to compare his size to items and wake him up. He had to, because apparently he was bigger than the average newborn. Which made no sense, since Hux hadn't shown at all, or else he would have noticed and taken the time to actually plan out what he was going to do before jumping into the baby's body.

He finished eating, and made noise so Hux would notice and put the bottle away. He almost started choking. Hux noticed that, and quickly patted his back until he calmed down.

-

After picking out a crib and a few other items, Hux stopped by a section with plush toys. They were all of different aliens and creatures. None of them seemed interesting until he spotted a Wookiee plush. He knew he'd probably never get to see Chewbacca again, so the plushie would have to do. He silently willed Hux to notice it and put down the rathtar plush he was holding up to him. 

Hux must have found the toy interesting, since he put it on the pile of items. He held up an Ewok plush to Han. "How about this, Will?" He ignored it. Hux finally grabbed the Wookiee, "This one?"

"Ah!" He hated that he'd be unable to talk for a year. It'd be bad if he tipped off that he was anything but a normal baby. He didn't think Hux would be able to figure out who he was, but if Ben did, then he might just get murdered again. He was pretty sure that one day olds weren't supposed to be this responsive, but Hux didn't seem to know otherwise.

Hux put the Wookiee toy next to the rathtar. After that, they paid for the items and then went back to the ship.

-

The stormtroopers moved all the new supplies to the General's quarters, and the Lieutenant left. Han was grateful that everything was quiet. Hux took out a preassembled baby carrier seat first and set Han down in it. He tucked the Wookiee and rathtar plush next to him, and then made him a small bottle of formula. It'd been a few hours since his last feeding, the shopping trip taking a very long time. Hux didn't have any heating equipment on hand, so he just filled the bottle with warm water from his 'fresher sink. 

It tasted much better warm than lukewarm.

After feeding him and popping a pacifier in his mouth, Hux turned his attention to assembling the rest of the items and getting things in place. He piled the diapers and formula boxes beside his desk, and filled a drawer the miscellaneous items he had. It was all boring, so Han fell asleep.

One of the Jedi tried to yell at him in his mind, interrupting the nice dream he'd been having about flying the Falcon with Chewie and Leia. That woke him, just in time for him to see Hux getting into bed. Seeing that he was awake, Hux reached over to slightly rock the carrier, giving him a small smile. "Will, I didn't finish your crib yet, so you'll have to sleep in that for tonight. Do you need anything?"

He couldn't even respond, so he wondered why Hux was talking to him like he would an adult. Though he supposed he was grateful that he wasn't dealing with baby talk from an Imperial, he'd suffocate himself after a few hours if he had to listen to that.

Hux lifted him up, and then frowned. "Time to figure out how to put on a diaper."

It took Hux an ungodly amount of time to figure out how to get the diaper on him. The lieutenant had done it the first time, in a very speedy way that had astonished Han. Hux brought him back to the carrier and set him down, putting a blanket over him to keep him warm and removing his pacifier. Han knew you weren't supposed to give babies blankets, because they would choke themselves. If he managed to strangle himself with a blanket, he would never live it down.

He really didn't want to go back to sleep. Being yelled at by Skywalker wasn't very fun. Hux laid down and rocked the carrier. "Your father's going to come back tomorrow, he's been on a mission for the past week. He should like you, and then maybe he'll actually enjoy my company more as well."

If this was some sort of unrequited love situation, Han didn't want to be involved. He was sick of love drama. He thought Hux was done talking and would just sleep, but apparently not.

"I'm going to try to be a good parent for you. My father was terrible, and my mother and stepmother were probably killed by the Rebellion, I don't want to be like them. I'll take you to my home planet one day. It's allied with the Republic right now, has been ever since the Rebellion siege, but it's very nice. It's always raining." Hux yawned. "Goodnight, Wiloughby. Lights off."

-

Skywalker kept trying to yell at him whenever he started dreaming, so he couldn't fall asleep. Hux was sleeping soundly, worn out from the day's events. He kept moving around, bumping into the carrier and making it even harder to sleep. He mumbled something that sounded like Ren before flopping over, tipping over the carrier.

He rolled out of the carrier, landing face first. He squashed down his immediate panic and tried to roll onto his back. His arms weren't strong enough. It was hard to breathe, and he realized that it really was easy for a baby to suffocate. 

He wailed as loudly as he could, trying to wake up Hux before he suffocated and died. Hux stirred, grumbling, but didn't wake up. He kept going until he finally ran out, and then struggled to breathe.

"Will...?" Hux finally woke up as he started to pass out. "Will! Lights on!" Hux picked him up, and he gasped for air. With a scared expression on his face, Hux rocked him until he was breathing normally again. He put him back in the carrier and strapped him in, testing it to see if he would fall if it tipped again. It was uncomfortable, but he could still breathe. Hux put the blanket back on him, and tucked the toys back next to him.

-

In the morning, Hux woke up and looked exhausted. He sat up and groaned, reaching behind himself to rub the small of his back. Despite his obvious soreness, he still dutifully got up to take care of Han. After getting him changed and fed, he gave him the pacifier again, and then held him. 

"Let's get your crib set up. I have the week off for medical leave, so we can get it done quickly." Hux didn't bother changing out of his sleepwear, but he did quickly use the refresher to clean himself up. Han hoped Ben would show up soon so he could actually be bothersome. He felt kind of bad at the thought of bothering Hux. The guy was evil, but he had just brought him into the galaxy, was still feeling the effects of it, and was doing his hardest to take good care of him. Maybe if he was a good kid for him, he'd be a better person, learn to have sympathy for innocent beings that weren't just his son.

Hux opened up the box containing all the crib pieces, and organized them by shape. Then he took Han down with him, setting the carrier on the floor while he sat cross legged and began building. Han was tired from his lack of sleep, so he decided to chance taking a nap. Maybe Skywalker wouldn't bug him during the day. His hopes were correct, and he was able to nap peacefully while Hux quietly constructed the crib. 

After Hux finished putting in the mattress and putting a blanket on it, he moved on to placing other things, lifting Han out of the carrier first and laying him down. The movement woke him, as did the cold of the crib. Hux gave him a smile seeing that he'd woken up, and then continued on.

-

Ben arrived right after Hux finished setting up the last thing he'd purchased. The ginger was just about to reach into the crib to feed Han, but stopped as the door opened. He looked over, and was happy to see Ben entering the room. "Kylo, you're back."

"Yes. The mission was a success."

"Excellent. I have good news as well. We're-"

"What's that?" Ben interrupted. He walked up to the crib. Han stared up at him. Whoa, he was huge. There was a scar on his face. His expression turned to shock. "Is this a baby?!"

"Yes. His name is Wiloughby, and he's yours. I gave birth yesterday morning. I was unaware I was expecting, since I hardly showed and I had dismissed all my symptoms."

"We can't have a child." He turned to look at Hux.

"What?"

"Get rid of it!"

"No! It's our child, I won't get rid of him!" Hux reached into the crib and picked him up. "I thought you'd be glad."

"Why would I be happy? This is just a burden to me. We hate each other, we'd make awful parents."

"I don't hate you."

"I do. I'm going to speak with the Supreme Leader. I'm sure he'll side with me on this." Ben pushed past Hux and left the room. The door slid shut.

Hux stood there for a few moments, and Han couldn't see his expression from his angle. His hands were shaking. He cleared his throat, then looked down at Han, giving him a fake smile. "Well, let's go look at some reports." He sat down at his desk and turned on his datapad. It was obviously to distract himself from what had just happened. Han could practically feel the heartache radiating off of him.

He could feel it, actually. If he focused on it, the feeling was strong and clear. He couldn't believe it. He was Force sensitive. No wonder Skywalker kept bothering him. He was probably a beacon for anything Force related.

Quickly, he tested if he could move something. He focused on the stylus on Hux's desk. After a few minutes of concentration, the stylus began to jiggle. Hux stared at it. "What..." It floated. Hux looked down at him, confused. "Did you do that?"

The stylus went flying, since he had no control over it. "Will! You can use the Force!" Hux smiled at him, genuinely. "You're going to be strong, aren't you? Using the Force this early."

He realized something. "Oh, right! You need to be fed. Let's get you a bottle."

-

After a few more days of medical leave and retrieving a bottle of pain relief, Hux was ready to go back to work. He was worried about having to see Ren, but was happy to finally be of use again.

"I mean- I love taking care of you, Willoughby, but I have a very important job and shouldn't be away from it for too long. Maybe one day you'll have it, but you're Force sensitive so most likely not..." Hux was always rambling to him, in ignorance of the fact that he understood every word. "Let's get you in that carrier I bought for newborns. It looks comfortable, so you should like it."

Hux pulled out some odd, sling looking carrier. He read the instructions for it, and then put it on. He tucked Han into it, made sure he wouldn't suffocate or somehow fall out, and then gave him a pacifier. "Let's get to work, Will."

-

Work was also long and boring, even more so than shopping had been. There was no action or any juicy First Order secrets for him to pick up on. It must have been a good day, because Hux seemed pleased every time he got a boring report. Han slept for the majority of the first few shifts, with the occasional feeding every few hours. He had Hux trained, so that whenever he made a certain sound, Hux would go get him some formula.

Everything ran smoothly until Ren showed up on the bridge. Hux tensed up, supporting Han with an arm protectively. He tried to ignore Ren, and did a good job of it until Han decided to take matters into his own hands.

He'd decided that he wasn't going to mentally think of Ren as Ben any longer because he was being a jerk, and also because it was easier to think 'Ren is my father' instead of 'Ben is my son- no, he's my father.' He'd been practicing with the Force a lot the past week, and could angle his items before they shot out. A lieutenant was reading a bland report to Hux off of a datapad, so Han pulled it away. He moved it and it went flying.

Ren sputtered as it hit him in the face, catching him completely off guard. Hux covered his mouth to keep from laughing. As Ren glared at them, Hux quickly dropped his hand, trying to hide a smile.

"Well, Ren, it looks like you're having Force troubles."

"I did not do that."

"Then who did? You're the only Force sensitive on board." Han closed his eyes, feigning sleep as Ren stomped over. "What?"

"That child did it."

"He's a week old. He's sleeping." Han guessed Ren was scowling. "What did Snoke say about your petty complaints?"

"...He's curious to see how his power develops over the years, and wants you to ensure he stays healthy and alive."

"Good. I was already going to keep him, but it's nice to have Leader Snoke's approval." Hux's comm pinged. "I'll be in engine room 1 if you need me, Ren."

-

Hux didn't go to the engine room, instead going to his office. He pulled Han out of the sling and hugged him. "Thank the stars- Snoke said I can keep you! I was so worried he'd let Ren get rid of you..." Han was grateful too. He hadn't really thought about it, but if Snoke didn't want him alive, he was a goner and there was nothing Hux could do to save him. There was no way he'd be able to stop Ren from killing him after he was commanded to, it'd probably kill him to try in the process.

As Hux rocked him, smiling with relief at such a huge anxiety being taken off of his shoulders, Han wondered if Ren would ever decide to kill him without orders from Snoke. He'd killed him once before, and he wasn't attached to this baby form he was in, which would make it much easier to do it again.

"We should celebrate as soon as we're back to our quarters, don't you think? I have some music I could play, and we can look up what games you can play on the HoloNet." Hux was so loving at times it almost made him forget the guy had blew up the Hosnian System and was completely evil. "I can read you something, too. I don't have any children's holorecords, but maybe I have something that isn't too complicated..."

Ugh, he didn't want to listen to some boring holorecord. He could probably just sleep through it anyways. Hux wouldn't mind.

The door opened up, and Ren came in, scowling. Hux held him protectively, anxiety spiking. "What is it, Ren?"

"You didn't go to the engine room."

"Obviously."

"That thing is taking up all your attention."

"Ah, yes, my newborn baby who cannot do anything himself is taking up my attention unnecessarily. Excellent observation, Ren." His frown deepened. "He's barely over a week old! He needs my constant attention, babies are very needy things."

Ren didn't respond.

"Why are you so angry? Does it upset you that Snoke isn't allowing you to slaughter a newborn? Are you jealous of Wiloughby?"

"That's one of the worst names I've ever heard."

"Shut up! His name is perfect! What do you want?"

"Why are you so attached to that thing?"

"Because he's my baby! What other reason do I need? I have birth to him and wanted to raise him, that's why. I thought you'd like him. Your chance to do better than your father, your own legacy. If you don't want anything to do with him, stop bothering us."

"If you get rid of it, then maybe we can-"

"You're obsessed with getting rid of him, and Snoke and I said he's not going anywhere! Stop being so selfish, the galaxy doesn't resolve around your pathetic need to be completely dark! Attachments lead to the Dark Side anyways, you idiot!"

Han decided he needed to somehow intervene. Because he couldn't do anything else, he wailed. Ren startled, and Hux bit his lip, suddenly looking rather fragile. He shifted Han so that he was against his shoulder, and patted his back.

"Just leave us alone. You hate me, I'm well aware." Hux shoved past him and left. "Let's go to the engine room, Will."

-

After a brief inspection, Hux seemed drained. He went back to the bridge, and Han decided not to bother him. He doubted that they would be doing the celebration Hux mentioned before. Depression came off of him in waves, along with hurt. Han tried to cheer him up with a hand wave, but Hux just tucked his arm back in the sling without more than a glance. He gave up after that.

Hux still fed him when he whined, but he wasn't focusing on the task at all. He just worked until his last shift, and then trudged back to their quarters. 

After changing into sleepwear, Hux sat on the bed and set Han on his lap, he absently played with him, thoughts far away. All he could sense was the same negativity from earlier, not any actual thoughts.

"Will... I think you're the only person in the galaxy that likes me. All of my family members despised me, and so does Ren. My mother thought I was a curse, my stepmother hated me, my father was horrible to me, and Ren hates me and wants you dead. You're just an infant, though, so you don't truly like me. No one does."

Hux sighed. "I suppose that's how it's meant to be. You'll end up hating me too. If Ren's any indication, Force sensitives hate their relatives, especially their Force null ones. I'm glad you can't understand what I'm saying, because that's an awful thing to say to a child. Stars, I'm a horrible mother, aren't I? I'm still going to try my best anyways. At least if I end up being like my father, you'll be able to just Force choke me."

That was true, and hadn't crossed Han's mind yet. He'd keep that idea tucked away for later. 

"Ha, I promised you we'd celebrate that you get to live, and here I am, being horribly negative. Well, here's to me finally realizing that Ren completely hates me no matter how much I love him- good riddance, I've never felt so heartbroken before. Not even when Starkiller exploded. Kriff, I need a drink." Hux set him into the carrier and strapped him in. He went to his desk and pulled out an unopened bottle of wine.

"I've never drank in my life, not one drop. Let's see how this is, maybe this will make me forget all about my unrequited love." 

After getting it open, Hux took a long sip. He made a face, but swallowed it. "That's disgusting." He continued to drink it anyways.

Han had drank in his life, had been drunk and seen friends drunk. He'd often been the one to get people to that point so they'd be more agreeable to his persuasive ways, and it had been fun to introduce friends to drinking games. Watching Hux drink the bottle and get drunk in front of him wasn't enjoyable at all. He was grateful that he never drank in front of Ben, even just for fun, because the feeling of watching a parent drinking away their depression was awful. 

It didn't even help Hux feel better at all, he just got more and more upset. He didn't talk at all, which made it even worse. He could sense his feelings, but didn't have any way to know what he was thinking. Hux slumped against his desk, resting his head on his arms. After a few small noises, Han realized the man was crying.

Eventually, Hux sat up. He turned around the chair. "This was the worst decision I've ever made in my life." He stood up, legs wobbling and swaying. He barely made it three steps before falling down. He curled up on the floor, sniffling. "I'm sorry, Will... Mum's the worst..." Hux had a low tolerance for alcohol, Han guessed, based on how badly it was affecting him.

At least he was apologizing, and likely wouldn't ever drink again.

It seemed like Hux was falling asleep on the floor, so Han was relieved it was over. Hux would wake up with a hangover and be extra sore, and would complain to him, but it was better than what he'd just watched.

The door opened, grinding against its mechanisms. Hux grumbled. Han looked over to see it was Ren.

"General?" Hux groaned, and Ren looked down at him, walking in. "What are you doing on the floor? Stars- have you been drinking?"

"I made a horrible decision..."

Ren picked up the bottle. "Why would you drink so much of this? This is really strong."

"Why do you care? You hate me." Ren knelt down. "Leave me be..."

"Have you been crying?" He grabbed Hux's arms, and Hux tried to pull away. Ren was stronger, and kept a firm grip. "You shouldn't drink away your sorrows."

"I know..."

"Then why would you do it? You're supposed to be smart, General."

"I'm in love with you, and I don't know what to do."

"Get over it. It'll be the best for both of us. I can't have a useless, weak attachment."

"I'm useful..."

Ren pulled him up and moved him to the bed. "You're a force null." Hux whimpered, and Ren put his hand on Hux's head. The redhead crumbled, unconscious. "Force nulls die far too soon when my family is attached to them. I won't let that happen to you."

He looked at Han, and Han knew he had to somehow fix things. If he woke Hux up, maybe he could get his son to admit his feelings. Skywalkers tended to go wrong with their force null partners by creating or allowing distance. Wailing, he hoped Hux would wake up.

Hux didn't stir. Instead, Ren just took him out of the carrier. "Shh, don't wake him up. Come on, it's alright." He held him in the crook of his arm, and rocked him. "I've got you, don't worry."

He'd wanted to kill him, and now he was telling him not to worry. Ren looked nervous. "It's okay, don't cry... Dad, um, Papa? Kriff, what does Hux use? Mum? Um, Dad's got you, Will. Let's see what we've got here..." Ren went over to the baby supplies Hux had. "I'll keep you with me tonight. Let's see..."

He grabbed two diapers, a bottle, and a box of formula. Making sure he had a good hold on Han, Ren left the room. They walked down a few halls until they reached Ren's quarters. With his hands full, the knight had to use the Force to open the door. Once inside, Ren turned on the lights and set everything but Han down on the bed.

"It's alright, Will. I'll take you back to Hux tomorrow. I'll take good care of you until then. I'm not a natural like Hux is, but you'll be fine." Hux wasn't a natural at all. He struggled, but managed to pull through.

Ren sat down cross legged on his bed, and rested Han on his lap. Not very comfortable, but not terrible either. "You know what? I think I may like Hux too. Not to the extent that he does me, but... Since he's had you, the Force has no more use for him. That's how things seem to work for our family. If he spends time near me, he'll end up dying tragically."

Considering how he'd had to reincarnate as his grandchild, Han had to agree with him. 

"It's just a repeating cycle. He'll do his best to save you from something, but he'll just die in the end. Like my grandmother, and like my father. We're all cursed to endure tragedy."

That was a screwed up thing to tell a baby. Han wanted to yell at him and tell him not to be so negative, but couldn't. 

"Hux will eventually come to hate me again, I'm sure. Then maybe he'll be safe. For now, let's get some sleep."

-

Han made sure to wake up Ren at every possible chance. He was exhausted, but could sleep in short bouts before Skywalker would try to scream at him, or before he got hungry. He couldn't understand how a baby's body could consume so much.

Ren eventually pulled out a datapad after feeding Han for the third time that night. "You're so needy! Are all infants like this? How is Hux not dead of exhaustion? What- you're not as needy as the average infant! How does a baby need to be changed every other hour? And fed just as much- you don't even have the concept of object permanence!"

Han hadn't known that was thing. That would explain why infant Ben had gotten so distressed if one of them or his toys weren't in sight. He also didn't know about the other things. He didn't want to be overly bothersome, so he just chugged down as much milk as possible during feedings and waited until he was really hungry before bugging Hux. Bothering Ren every time he was slightly hungry was just to be annoying. He was depriving himself of his own health.

"You probably think Hux is gone forever because you can't see him, don't you? You poor thing, he still exists. You'll see him in a few hours, I promise."

-

Ren was absolutely exhausted after a night and part of a morning dealing with Han. He'd been extra difficult to make up for him being a jerk. While he himself was well rested, fed, and changed, Ren was bleary and yawning. 

"Let's-" Ren stifled a yawn, lifting him up. "Let's get you back to Hux. He should be awake by now. He probably misses you." He grabbed the remaining supplies he had, and the empty bottle, which he'd rinsed out after feeding him a few minutes ago.

As they neared Hux's quarters, Han could sense a strong feeling a grief and guilt pouring from them. Ren sensed it to, perking up. He increased his pace. Opening the door with the Force, he stepped in. "Hux?"

Han couldn't see what was going on in the room, but he heard a few sobs before a gasp. "Wiloughby!" Shortly after, he was pulled into Hux's arms. Hux hugged him, sobbing. "You're alive!" Oh, he'd thought Ren killed him. Ren slipped off before Han could attempt to try anything. 

He'd have to try again another time. Hux sat down on the edge of the bed. "I woke up and you were gone. I remembered Ren coming in, so I thought he'd finally taken the chance to get rid of you while I was intoxicated. I'm never drinking again, Will. My head hurts, and I've been crying since I woke up and couldn't find you anywhere." Looking up at Hux, it was clear that that was true. His eyes were red and watery. "Who knew I'd miss you so much, Will? I never want to go through that again. Poor boy, you must have been so scared. Mum's got you now."

This was going to be a long infancy, Han could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
